Life Turned Right Side Up Again
by LoyalReaderPerson
Summary: he turned her world upside down when he left and now he is back. but will things ever be the same?Better maybe? or will it all fall apart?
1. butterscotch eyes

Ok people first fanfiction I've ever written so be kind. You will be reminded again at the bottom because I really want to get that imbedded into your brain. I don't think many people actually read these author notes anyway but I thought I should at least say it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the book (I do however own the book). I am not stephenie meyer and unfortunately I don't own Edward either.

A frantic Bella swan raced around her tiny dorm room, looking desperately for a missing book. That one book was all that was keeping her from being on time today. Another angry professor was the last thing she needed right now. Finding the book buried under the covers of her bed she shoved it in her bag and took off down the hall.

She was a freshman and, in her opinion, currently having the worst year of her life. Everything had been perfect for Bella. In her senior year she had finally patched things up with her father, who she was now calling Dad not Charlie. She had friends and she loved the little town of Forks and most importantly she had Edward.

Then everything had come crashing down around her. Edward still refused to change her and out of the blue decided it was best for everyone if he left. A part of Bella understood that he wanted her to live a normal human life but the other part of her was furious. How could he just up and leave her like that? Did he really care for her as much as she thought he did? A hundred questions had run though her mind for months and at times still did. It seemed like without him her life fell apart.

She almost laughed at this. She had always thought she was stronger than that. That she wouldn't fall apart and be helpless just because a guy had left her. Edward had changed that though.

She found that she not only missed him but the others as well. Sometimes when she was shopping with friends she would suddenly think of Alice or even Rosalie. Then her friends would become very confused as to why she was laughing for no apparent reason.

Bella stopped and took a deep breath to clear her mind of the thoughts she was currently having. She looked at her watch once more and realized she would have another angry professor to deal with seeing as she was now almost 15 minutes late for class.

"This is one of the most important things you will have to know. It is key to medicine and to being a good doctor."

She could hear professor Bridges rambling on like he always did. He considered everything he said to be "one of the most important parts of being a good doctor"

She slipped through the door, trying to stay unnoticed. Professor Bridges had obviously noticed because he gave her a very nasty look as she sat down

The rest of her day continued to be very boring but she actually managed to pay attention in every class. She was even on time for the rest of her classes, which lately was a miracle for Bella.

Later that day she entered a small café in town. She normally went there for lunch since she hated the food on campus. After she ordered she sat down at a table near the window and pulled out her laptop to work on an essay that was due far too soon in her opinion. Before she could start however something caught her eye.

She almost fell out of her chair she was so shocked. There he was standing right before her. He had the same butterscotch colored eyes that she remembered so clearly. Edward Cullen was standing before her and she suddenly realized that she had no clue what to do.

He apparently hadn't seen her. Bella thought this was odd seeing as he had better senses than most humans could ever hope to have. In a panic she threw her laptop back in her bag as quickly as she could. She really wasn't paying very much attention and for all she knew she could have just thrown it on the floor. She ran to the door as fast as possible but tripped on the way there. She was still the same old klutz she had been in high school. She didn't care if he had noticed her when she fell. The only thing on her mind was getting home as fast as possible.

Twenty minutes later she found herself lying on her bed with her head buried in the pillow. About a million thoughts raced through her mind, every single one involving Edward or the Cullen's or the words why and how.

Just then the door burst open scarring Bella half to death. In walked Gabby, one of Bella's two roommates. Her name described her perfectly. She was gabby alright very gabby.

She started babbling on about something someone had said and what she bought today and about a million different other things before realizing that Bella wasn't exactly paying attention.

"Hey bells you ok."

"Fine" came the muffled reply from underneath the pillow. Bella was defiantly not in the mood to talk to gabby or anyone else for that matter.

For the second time that day the door burst open, only this time Bella decided to sit up. This time however it wasn't gabby who came through the door.

Sorry about the cliffy but I couldn't think of another way to end it. Well I could but this way sounded best.

Just remember that this is my first fic so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be nice to me and if you want to be really nice to me check out something written by my good friend pshycoreaderperson (if she ever actually gets her story her up.)

And of course ….. REVIEW.


	2. so we meet again

Ok I'm not a big fan of this chapter myself so please bare with me here. It is important I don't think it's very well written but don't worry it will get better. I was also pressed for time; this was written during a brief period with power. You see we are completely flooded had nothing else to do I wrote this (and read an entire book that I stole from my mom)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight that's kind of obvious

Bella's stomach clenched up with nerves and fear. What if it was Edward? What if he had seen her fall and followed her home? What if, what if, what if that's all she could think of was the many things that could happen if it turned out to be Edward Cullen who walked through that door.

When the door open Bella was incredibly relived to find that it was not Edward who stood in the door way. Instead it was her other room mate Natalie. It was odd for gabby and Natalie to be home at the same time. They hated each other's guts and even that was and understatement.

Gabby was loud and hyper and always in everyone else's business. Natalie on the other hand was exactly the opposite. She was shy and quite and pretty much kept to herself most of the time.

Bella would have chosen to room with Natalie over gabby in a heart beat. Unfortunately she didn't have that choice and got stuck with gabby as well.

Bella didn't want to end up in the middle of another one of their fights so she quietly excused herself and headed for the library.

Once there she curled up in a big comfy arm chair with a copy of Jane Eyre. It was a classic and one of her favorite books but even Jane Eyre and Mr. Rochester couldn't keep her mind occupied. She soon found her thoughts drifting to Edward and the Cullens and Forks and her father and absolutely everything she missed about home. It was probably the worst case of home sickness she had ever had. Except she wasn't only missing home she was also missing those who use to be there.

After a sleepless night Bella decided to start fresh. What were the chances she would see him again? Right? It was a big town. There was no possible way she would run in to him again or at least that's what she told herself.

She left her dorm room 15 minutes early that day. She had had enough of being late for everything. She arrived at the crowded room in record time. She was not only on time but she was early. She plopped herself down at the first available seat only to discover that in her rush she had forgotten to bring a pen with her.

"Shit" she mouthed. There was no way she could run all the way back and still make it back on time. She decided to do the most logical thing she could and turned to the person next to her to ask for a pencil or pen.

"Um, excuse me; I hate to be a pain in the neck but…"

She never finished that sentence because her jaw dropped open before she got the chance. Sitting there next to her was none other than Edward Cullen.

If anyone else had been watching they would have laughed. Bella and Edward wore almost identical looks of surprise. Both their jaws hung open and both looked like they had just seen a ghost. It was a pretty comical sight.

Bella's first instinct was to run away, far away. So she did. She got up out of her seat and headed for the hallway as fast as her feat would carry her.

Edward stayed right where he was, still wearing a look of total shock and confusion. After a few brief seconds it finally dawned on him what had just happened. He was up and out of his seat in less than a second and out the door soon after that.

Bella had slowed her run to a quick walk but so far hadn't stopped. She felt he was behind her before she heard or saw him. He grabbed her elbow to make her stop.

Bella cringed. Why had she thought she could outrun him? He was a vampire for crying out load. He turned her around so that she was facing him. Then he just looked at her. Honestly he had no idea what to say to her.

She stood there frozen, not sure what to do. Finally she broke the ice in the only way she new how.

"What do you want?"

" a chance to explain" he said this never missing a beat, as if he had planned out exactly what it was he was going to say.

"and who says I'm going to listen"

This made him stop for a moment. He obviously hadn't expected her to not cooperate but if he thought that she was going to just fall back into his arms, he was dead wrong.

"Fine, ill talk and you can listen or you can not."

"I had to leave you know that, I wasn't able to be around you with out hurting you."

"Weren't able to be around me with our hurting me? I wanted to be changed" she said stressing the word wanted as much as she possibly could.

"I know but I could never do that to you. Not to you, I love you too much"

She almost ran running back into his arms when she heard those words but she knew she couldn't do that. That was it, she had had enough. She turned on her heal and walked away. But that was certainly not the last time she would see him again.

Ok please review but be nice…thanks

How many of you thought it was going to be Edward at the door?

Don't worry it will get better! I Promise!


	3. Brilliant Master Plan

Ok so after reading New Moon in less than 24 hours I guess I was just in a very twilightish mood (sorry to all of you who like to be grammatically correct but I am making up a word). Sorry it has taken so long for me to update but babysitting and field hockey has taken over my life it seems. Ok, I know you don't want to sit their and listen to me talk about unimportant stuff so here it goes….

Oh yea but first…

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon or the characters or anything else that you know was thought up by Stephenie Meyer.

Bella sat Indian style on her bed. In her hand she held a steaming cup of hot chocolate. It may have only been November but it still felt good to hold the steaming mug tightly in her hands. There was something relaxing and soothing about it, like it could melt away all her problems.

Unfortunately Bella knew that it could never really work that way, as nice as that would be. Edward Cullen had stepped back into her life again, right at the point when she had begun to think that maybe there was a chance she could move on. Now that idea seems utterly impossible.

She was furious at him there was no doubt about that but yet she still loved him. It took every once of her self control not to go find him at this very second. She new she could go running back to him whenever she felt like it, if he decided to stay now that he knew she was here.

That thought hit her like a ton of bricks. There it was again that same stupid question that always seemed to plague her mind. What if? What if now that he knew she was here he decided to leave? Would he really do that to her second time? Heck, from the way she had talked to him today he would think she wanted him gone. Oh what had she done? There was no winning in this situation. By acting the way she did he would think she wanted him to leave, but she couldn't just simply accept him back after they way he broke her heart and tore apart her world. Could she?

By now she was panicking. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving again. She was almost entirely sure she would not be able to do that. There had to be a way to fix this. To make him pay for what he did as best she could but at the same time not push him away. That was something she was going to have to sleep on because at the moment she didn't know what to do.

Bella uncurled her legs from their current pretzel like shape. She went through her nightly rituals, brushing her teeth and hair, turning out the light, that sort of thing. She climbed into bed and curled up in a ball. After several hours of tossing, turning and pondering what on earth she was going to do about the Edward situation she finally fell asleep.

Bella woke up the next morning grinning from ear to ear. In the middle of the night she had come up with what she hoped would be the perfect answer to her problem.

Bella thought back to a friend she had in phoenix. She had been the type of person who was always up to something. She had a solution to almost any problem they had encountered. Most of her sentences began with the words "I have a brilliant master plan". Bella decided this was the closest thing she had ever had to a "brilliant master plan" so she had decided to call it just that. (a/n: sorry if that wasn't really all that important to the story but it is for/in honor of a friend of mine)

However her brilliant master plan involved someone else as well. The first thing she had to do was get that person to agree and that was exactly what she planned on doing that day. It was Sunday and she had no classes. Normally she would be relived to have the break but today she wasn't so sure anymore.

Bella climbed out of bed and took a quick shower. She didn't spend much time on her hair and makeup. Deciding instead to simply tie her hair up into two thick braids and put on a little eye shadow. It didn't matter too much to her how she looked and she knew there was no need to impress the person she was going to see today.

She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open and started scrolling through the contacts until she found the name she needed. She clicked the SEND button and waited.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other line.

"Alice?"

"Oh my gosh! Bella, Bella Swan?" At this point a loud squeal was heard and Bella ended up having to hold the phone away from her ear for a brief second.

"Oh wow I can't believe its you. I feel so terrible. Oh Jasper says hi, him and Emmett are racing to the other phone to join in this little chat…"

Bell quickly interrupted her "as much as I would love to talk to both of them I sort of need to talk to you about something important, Alice."

"Oh, ok, hold on a second then." She said happily

At this point Alice must have covered the phone with her hand because everything was muffled. Bella could however make out Alice screaming up the stairs to Jasper and Emmett to, as she said "keep away from the phone you two overgrown toddlers". Bella couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Ok, now down to business, would this important issue be about you and Edward meeting in class the other day." Alice said becoming slightly more serious. Bella sighed; she should have known that Alice would have seen this.

"Alice, if you knew then why didn't you warn Edward? He looked pretty shocked when I saw him." Bella asked curiously

"Well you know just thought I would let things play out they way they where suppose to happen." Once again Bella sighed

"Ok, back to the reason I called, I need you to make sure Edward stays. Please Alice don't let him leave I couldn't loose him twice." Bella said with a small tear running down her cheek. She quickly whipped the tear away with the palm of her hand.

"Consider it done" Alice said very seriously and that was all Bella needed to hear. She started to close the phone but then remembered the other reason she had called.

"Oh, Alice wait, I was umm also wondering if you wanted to get together today? I'm kind of in need of a friend right now" Bella said quickly

"You bet! I'll meet you at the mall in twenty minutes. Bye." Alice replied all in one quick breath.

Typical Alice Bella thought. Shopping and playing dress up Bella had always been two of her favorite past times. Bella was pretty sure they where both two of her least favorite past times, but she wasn't about to give up the chance to hang out with Alice again.

Bella fixed one of her braids then grabbed her purse and headed to the car. She knew the purse was pointless Alice probably wouldn't let her pay for anything anyway. She had ditched her truck a while ago. It had pretty much died on her and Jacob Black had said it would be pointless to try and repair it. So she and Jacob had searched all over for something she could afford. It turned out that a friend of Charlie's was getting rid of their car and sold it to Bella for a decent price. Bella now drove a gold Honda Civic that was much more reliable then her truck. As much as she had loved that truck she trusted the civic much more.

Ok I am ready for the angry mob with pitch forks that are going to come after for me not having Edward in this chapter. I am sorry. I wanted him to be in there too but I just couldn't find a place. Oh and Pshycoreaderperson you'll get a part in honor of you in the next chapter. Don't worry I didn't forget you.

Oh and people REVIEW, please, please, please. The only reason I even got the motivation to write another chapter was because someone reviewed.

Yea you see the little button next to the little rectangle that says SUMIT REVIEW. Click on it! Please and thank you.


End file.
